


One of Those Nights

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, lazy nights, lazy type of fluff, literally it's just fluff, sleepy nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: "It’s one of those nights where Dan and Phil feel completely relaxed, where there isn’t much to be done and they can just sit back and breathe."





	One of Those Nights

It’s one of those lazy nights in Dan and Phil’s flat. The two men are slumped on the couch, laptops balancing on their laps as they watch the tv mindlessly. Phil feels his eyes drifting closed as they watch a rerun of Buffy, head lulling forward before catching himself and then repeating the process.

It’s one of those nights where Dan and Phil feel completely relaxed, where there isn’t much to be done and they can just sit back and breathe. It’s nice, having these type of nights, because then they don’t have to worry much about replying to emails or editing a video. The buzzing in their heads from their work quiet down to a dull hum and they can sink into their couch without an urge to do something.

As Phil’s head nods off one more time, he hears Dan snort from beside him. He slowly blinks open his eyes and turns his head to face Dan, where he is met with an amused expression.

“You know, if you’re that tired, we can just go to bed,” Dan says as he reaches for the remote, finger hovering over the power button. Phil slurs out a tired ‘yes,’ prompting Dan to turn the tv off and move to help Phil get up from the couch.

Phil collapses face first on the bed when they arrive in the bedroom, not even bothering to pull off his shirt or take off his glasses. Dan sighs exaggeratedly as he gets Phil ready for bed, but the expression on his face showing that he isn’t quite bothered by this at all. He likes seeing how calm and at peace Phil looks when he’s sleeping. The creases under his eyes smooth out and his mouth is open slightly as he exhales. Dan finds that even in his sleep, Phil still manages to look beautiful.

Once Dan finishes with Phil, he plants a kiss to the top of Phil’s head before getting ready for bed himself. He sheds off his jogging bottoms and shirt and heads to the bathroom to do his teeth. When he gets back, he crawls into bed, ready to turn off the lights until he feels Phil shift and turn to face him. Phil’s eyes are drooping heavily and there’s this goofy smile playing along his lips. Phil moves in a little closer to connect their lips before pulling away just as quickly. It’s a short and sweet kiss, but they could still feel the butterflies in their stomachs even after so many years.

It’s a nice feeling, knowing that their feelings never dulled and that they love each other as much as they did when they first met, Dan would argue that they love each other even more. As Dan watches as Phil pulls away and nods off to sleep again, he can’t keep the smile from his face as he thinks about Phil. They’ve become such an integral part of each other’s lives and all of their good memories are with each other. There’s something nice about having this constant in a life that’s always changing, and Dan is happy that Phil is his constant.

Dan slinks his arm over Phil’s, pulling him closer and resting his chin on the top of Phil’s head. Phil subconsciously nuzzles his head in deeper and lets out a content sigh. Dan can feel the soft hairs on Phil’s head tickling his chin, but everything feels perfect. Their legs tangle together and Dan drifts to sleep, finding comfort in the way their breathing sync together as one.


End file.
